In My Eyes
by RueCriesBlack
Summary: Leah has been left blind and grows more bitter day by day. Jacob has been sent to work at the hospital for community service. Can these two wrongs make a right?
1. Chapter 1

Rue: La da de La da dum doing work when work muuust be done

**Creepy voice: Ruuuuuuuee Ruuuuuuuueee**

**Rue: (looks around) who the **** is that**

**(Jacob, Leah, and Seth appear dragging Discovered Truths behind them)**

**Seth: Remember ussss Rue its been years since you looked at usssssss**

**(Rue stares for a second before turning back to computer unfazed)**

**Rue: oh what up guys *offers cookie* hungry?**

***Enraged Jacob smacks cookie on the floor* **

**Jacob: I don't want your fugly cookie I WANT REVENGE**

**Rue: (heartbroken) that was the last one.**

**Jacob: (shakes Rue violently) DON'T YOU REMEMBER DISCOVERED TRUTHS?**

**Rue: Actually that's the problem I really don't.**

**(sweat drop)**

**Seth, Leah and Jacob: YOU FORGOT?**

**Rue: (goes back to computer) yeah I forgot where I was going and what not so I started anew if I can think of something awesome I may finish it if not sucks to be you.**

**Seth: (lip quiver) am I still in your story Rue**

Rue: (stares into his pure innocent face and breaks down) of course Seth you are way to cute to forget! I know lets get rid of stupid Bella!

Bella: Bitch! Edward do something!

Edward: I don't know I think I'm still in the story. Anyway Rue does not own any of these characters so don't sue her she needs to pay for college!

**Rue: (muffled from hugging cute Seth) And please Read and Review**

"Happy fourth of July"

Leah jumped straight out of bed ready to attack the hyper voice with teeth bared. Her brother Seth fell on to her bed rolling with laughter.

"Whoa there tiger" he said wiping tears of mirth from his eyes "I don't think that can ever get old."

"And I feel quite the opposite" Leah grumbled pushing him off the bed onto the floor with a thump "now move it's before twelve so I'm going back to bed"

"False" Seth crowed from the ground "You are going to help set up the bonfire that you so kindly came up with"

Leah turned to glare at him " Who was this kind person who signed me up for this honor?"

Seth smirked completely unmoved from the dark aura his sister seemed to be creating " Why your loving boy toy"

"Sam?"

"Who else…. unless?"

" Shut up" she sighed turning toward the closet "well fine, just leave now, unless you want to see your sister nude" she said shooting a look that would be called seductive to any other man then her brother, toward Seth.

Seth's eyes widened as he hurriedly made his way to the door "No way but I will see you at the beach right?"

"Yeah, yeah" she replied waving him off as she went through her clothing. She was looking forward to the party. She and her cousin, Emily, have planned this party for weeks now. They had basically invited all of the reservation to the celebration. Leah smiled as she put on some light make up, plus any excuse to spend a night with her boyfriend Sam cannot be ignored.

Leah took time to push pride and joy, her long hair, up into a ponytail. Taking one final look in the mirror she smiled at herself. _Tonight is going to be the best night ever_

"What the hell did you do? Emily seethed at the guilty line of men before her. Behind the guys stood the bare bones of a once beautiful campsite. The bonfire, which had once stood strong and tall surrounded by pristine lawn chairs, was scattered all over the place mixed in with the destroyed pieces of the lawn chairs with them. The decorations that they had hung were down and blowing in the wind, and the tarp Leah and Emily had painstakingly hung was now floating several yards out in the ocean.

Emily surveyed the damage one again took a deep breath the calm herself and asked again, eerily calm "Well?"

Paul, Embry, Sam, Quill and Seth all looked at each other, guilt clearly etched onto their faces. Through a lot of silent conversation and pleading looks Quill stepped forward.

"Well Seth and Sam had an idea and-" Emily held up her hand stopping them.

" Well that's your problem, you thought" She huffed as she walked away. It wasn't the fact that they had destroyed the party. She didn't really cared what happened it's just that she wants Leah to be completely relaxed tonight for her surprise tonight.

Sam caught up with Emily swinging his arm up and around her shoulder " aw come on Emily don't be such a worry wart"

Emily felt her heart seize at his touch, the moment passed quickly though due to Seth clapping Sam on the back "You will be singing a different tune when my sister, a.k.a your girlfriend gets here."

As quickly as her blush came it disappeared. Brushing Sam's arm off of her shoulder Emily made her way to the truck to unload the fireworks. She had never thought of herself as a jealous person but seeing Leah with Sam brings the worse out in her. Emily was convinced that she and Sam made the perfect couple; she had had her eyes on him since they were kids but he only saw Leah. In her mind Emily was the perfect one, whenever he came to visit Emily would always greet him with a smile, Leah with a sneer. Emily could cook, Leah could burn the kitchen down trying to make ice but Sam would always ignore her cooking and go straight to Leah's. He would just laugh and choke down Leah's meal teasing her the whole time. She was even there when he had asked her out.

Emily hated that day most of all but she was kept true to the promise she had made.

"Leah you will pay for taking him from me" Emily whispered to herself.

"Ya coming?" Seth yelled from the beach

Smiling Emily nodded and waved back, turning to get the fireworks "Today is going to be the best day ever."

Rue: wooooooooooooooooooooooooot

**Jacob: WTF**

**Rue: I actually sat down and wrote something I AM BACK BABY!**

**Edward: The lack of me has me unimpressed**

**Rue: YOUR AWKARD NIPPLES HAVE ME UNIMPRESSED**

**Jacob: too true too true**


	2. Chapter 2

**In My Eyes**

**Rue: God these last few days have been hell.**

**Jacob: Don't be a pussy!**

**Rue: (pouting) No I live in Nebraska and it was been literally hot as hell here. AND I FREAKING WORK OUTSIDE IN AN AMUSEMENT PARK. YEAH I WORK AT THE PLACE WHERE IT WAS SO HOT WE HAD TO PUT ICE IN THE POOL. AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT FREAKING ICE IS HARD TO LIFT AND DO PEOPLE EVEN THINK OF LETTING US OFF WORK DURING THE HEAT? NOOOOOOOOO FUNPLEX EMPLOYEES DON'T NEED AIR CONDITIONG THEY ARE APPARENTLY MADE OF STEEL! (Etc. etc.)**

**Jacob: (slowly backs out of the room) umm well rue seems to be a bit busy at the moment so let me just say rue does not own any of these characters or Twilight if she did she would not be working at an amusement park.**

**Rue: (bursts in) AND DO PEOPLE EVEN HAVE THE SENSE TO STAY INSIDE NO THEY RUN AROUND THE PARK COMPLAINING TO THE WORKERS HOW HOT IT IS! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT THEY CAN FREAKING JUST JUMP INTO THE POOL AND COOL DOWN! CAN I? NOOOO I CAN'T EVEN SIT FOR 8 HOURS SOMEDAYS I THINK I'M GONNA THROW MY SELF OFF THE COASTER AND JUST BE DONE WITH IT!**

**Jacob: (whispered) someone save me!\**

Jacob was pissed beyond belief, it wasn't because he was on his way to community service, he had come to terms with that. But he was not expecting to have to be accompanied by his parole officer's son Edward.

Jacob growled as he surveyed the boy who sat next to him in the back of the patrol car. Perfect hair, straight back, a polo and of course he was making chitchat with the officer Emmett and was acting like it was the most natural thing on earth, just the type of person that made Jacob want to vomit. Edward was just the type of guy all the adults around him hoped Jacob would become and someone he vowed he would never be. If only they could see how fake he is and all the shit he takes when he is out "partying". He growled again and slumped back into the vinyl seating.

"Are you going to spend the whole car ride growling at me?" Edward smirked "Or am I just that damn attractive?"

"As if" Jacob's glare tightened "I was just tying to see if your mask of lies was just starting to crack. 

Edward huffed and turned to face him " Two things, one, mask of lies?" Edward chucked "The delinquent got all poetic on me and two, I'm not thrilled to be working with you at all but I need the community service just as much as you do." He started to turn back to the window but quickly turned back " And just to be clear my CS is completely voluntary yours on the other hand is not, of course."

"Of course" Jacob spat "For you are the epitome of perfection am I correct."

"Quite far from perfection I'm afraid but at least I don't have to rob a gas station to get attention."

Jacob felt all of his self-control drain from his body as he threw himself across the car to strangled Edward to death. Only to be thrown forward by the patrol car suddenly stopping.

"Hey boys" Emmett shouted from the front. He turned around to notice that his shouting did little to stop the scuffle. Sighing out loud he got out of the car walked over to Jacob's side and dragged the boy out.

"Even if I found this highly amusing now I know it won't be if you guys do this everyday I have to drive you."

"Trust me sir" Edward said wiping some blood out of the corner of his mouth "You won't have to worry about me getting out of hand." He finished staring pointedly at Jacob.

"And you?" Emmett asked giving Jacob a little shake "Will you be able to control yourself from now on out."

"Fine sir." Jacob grudgingly spat out fighting to get out of Emmett's strong grip.

"Good!" Emmett said cheerfully setting Jacob back on the ground. "Now lets not talk or say anything to each other the whole rest of the way and maybe I won't murder you two."

Glaring (once again) Jacob got back into is seat and turned to look at the passing scenery once more.

Yeah, he had tried to rob a gas station but what Edward didn't know was that his family owned the place he tried to hit up. The gas station had been passed down to Black after Black, but Jacob didn't want it. Even as a child he had felt like working there was like giving up, like willingly driving off a cliff into nothingness without even looking for another road. All Jacob had needed was some cash and he would have been home free, able to do what he wanted to do with his life. Even though Jacob had no idea what we wants to do, he just knows it is located somewhere else.

Jacob's hand clenched against the door as he thought about that night in the gas station. The look of anger and hopelessness his father had held in his eyes along with the tears broke Jacob's spirit. He had never seen his father cry before, not even when his mom left him. The last words his father said to him rang in his ears. Just as the police men were pushing Jacob into the squad car " Why Jakey" he choked out " Why me, why now, what did I do wrong?"

It was then when Jacob realized how selfish he had really been.

Jacob was broken from his thoughts as Emmett shouted, " Here we are LaPush Mercy Hospital!"

"What the hell?" Jacob shouted "I fucking hate sick people."

"Well deal delinquent." Edward mumbled as he pushed passed Jacob and into the hospital.

Sighing Jacob pulled at the blue scrubs he was given. "How do people keep these things from riding up?" he mumbled to himself.

"Do you do anything else but glare?" Edward laughed from further down the hall pushing a mop.

Both he and Edward were given the job of cleaning certain hallways, far from the horribly sick. (Jacob had to be reassured several times) It was rather empty and rather quiet save for a few nurses bustling here and there. In all actuality Jacob was quite bored. Emmett had thought the same thing and had left them there saying "Even if you try to run squirt, I'll just shoot you." Then sauntered off looking for food and hot nurses. Usually Jacob would scoff and run off but for some strange reason Jacob believed Officer Emmett was not joking…. at all.

Jacob just glared at Edward's comment and continued to clean the floors. They were almost done with the hall when a horrible crash and scream came from one of the patient's room. Both he and Edward looked at each other for a moment before they both shouted "NOSE GOES." Edward's finger flew to his nose with the speed of a vampire (A/N: rue: tee hee I couldn't help it!)

"Shit man." Jacob groaned/

"I'll go get a doctor." Edward laughed as he walked away "You go on and check on crazy there."

Jacob edged toward the door "Is this even allowed." He quickly thought before laying a hand on the handle. Leaning closer he read the sign.

Room 311: Leah Clearwater

He jumped at another scream and quickly opened the door. Taking in a quick assessment of the room all he could use to describe it was obliterated. Nothing was upright and in the middle of it all stood a girl with long hair.

Jacob stood waiting for her to notice him but she did not seem to even know he was there. Growing impatient he cleared his throat "Hey crazy are you p?"

All of sudden a searing pain erupting between his eyes as he was hit dead on by a bedpan. The last thing he remembered seeing was the thick gauze that covered half the girl's face and her eyes.

**Rue: I did it!**

**Jacob: Why can't you keep my character constant the whole time?**

**Edward: Yeah, and why am I such a douche?**

**Leah: And what just happened was there a time leap? WTF?**

**Rue: (crying) WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST BE NICE TO ME?**

**Bella: and why the hell am I not in this story?**

**Rue: (recovering) oh that's cause you're a bitch! Yeah there was a time leap I just thought it would flow better. **

**Seth: (munching cookies) dmmmmphh mdhmmhd mhdmhjh**

**Jacob: He said Read and Review **


End file.
